The Metroville Carnival
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Metroville Carnival is in town and the Parrs go out to have some fun.


Carnivals! Yay!

One afternoon The Parrs were watching The Twilight Zone on TV. The episode was To Serve Man.

"To serve man! It's a cookbook!" The lady said on TV.

The Parrs were in shock in she said. Everyone except Violet.

"I thought the aliens were gonna help them." Bob said.

"Same." Dash and Helen said.

"I didn't." Violet said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Come on! The only aliens that are nice are the aliens from Toy Story! Plus i've seen this episode in class. But I didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Alright. Then let's watch something else."

While they were flipping through channels they stopped at a carnival.

"The Metroville Carnival is in town! Come and have some fun at The Metroville Carnival!" The reporter said.

"Mom! Dad! Can we go Please?" Dash said.

"Well. It could be crowded." Helen said.

"But It will be fun. Please?" Violet said.

"Come on hon it will be fun." Bob said.

"Okay. Let's go to the carnival!"

"Yay! Thank you Mom!" Violet and Dash said.

The family walked into town and into the carnival. They saw balloons, confetti, booths, a bouncy castle, a giant slide, and a big Ferris Wheel. Jack-Jack seemed to enjoy this carnival.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the carnival." Helen said."

Then Jack-Jack pointed at something. It was the Pixar Play Parade coming down the street.

"Hey look! It's the Pixar Play Parade!" Dash said.

Then out of nowhere people started blocking Violet and Dash's view of the parade.

"Mom. This guys butt is blocking my view." Dash says.

"I'll carry you." Helen said.

"And i'll carry you Violet." Bob said.

After they got piggybacks from their parents the parade was clear to see.

The parade first had the Luxo Lamp then Monster Inc. . Then the Incredibles Theme song came up.

"You know what that means?" Bob said.

"I think we do. Right kids?" Helen said.

"Yeah!" Dash and Violet said.

"The Incredibles are coming!" The Parr Family yelled out.

Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl came out on Incredible scooters. And then the omnidroid came out with a plastic Jack-Jack on the robot. Jack-Jack wasn't pleased by this.

Then the Inside Out float came out with Sadness and Joy on the float. Then finding Nemo came along. The A Bug's Life float came out and The Up's Float came out and Finally The Toys Story floats came out. That's the end of the Pixar Play Parade. Everyone started clapping. Then Violet and Dash got off their parents shoulders and went to go ride some rides and play some games.

"Dad!" Violet yelled out. "Can go play the hammer and bell game? Please?"

"I don't see why not." Bob chuckled out.

"Mom! Can we play the balloon pop game?" Dash said.

"Okay hon." Helen said.

"Looks like we're both going separate ways." Bob said.

"Looks like it." Helen said.

"Bye Dash. Bye Jack-Jack. Bye Mom!" Violet said and went with Bob.

"Bye Violet. Bye Dad!" Dash said and went with Helen.

"Roll up! Roll up! Test your strength on the hammer and bell!" A man said.

"How much to play?" Bob said.

"One dollar."

Then Bob *tested* his strength on the hammer and bell. He didn't hit the bell because he didn't want to show off his super strength.

"Bad luck. Better luck next time"

"I'll have a try." Violet said.

"You sure you want to try honey? It's a bit hard for you." Bob whispered in Violet's ear.

"Nothing's too hard for Violet Z. Parr!" Violet said with confidence.

Then Violet hit the bell with no strength at all.

"Congratulations young lady! You win a prize pick your prize." The man said and showed her all the prizes.

"Hmm. I'll take the duck and the bunny."

"Good choice." And he handed Violet the duck and the bunny. (*Cough* Toy Story 4 Reference)

After they left the game Bob said "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you. Your learning form me."

That made Violet smile and said "Aww thanks Dad. And I did learn from the best."

With Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack: They went over to play the balloon pop game.

"Roll up! Roll up! Hit three balloons in a row and win two prizes!" A woman said.

"How much to play?" Helen said.

"One dollar."

When the lady gave Helen three darts she popped the balloons she bullseyed them.

"Yay Mom!" Dash yelled out.

"Nice Job! Pick your prizes!"

"I'll take the headband and the panda." Dash said.

"Good choice." The woman said and gave the headband and panda to Dash.

When Bob and Violet found Dash, Helen, and Jack-Jack they exchange prizes and they were happy to what they got. They played some more games and rides some rides and when it was nighttime it was really pretty because the lights came on. When they were about to go home they wanted to ride the ferrris wheel. Although Violet was a little bit scared of heights. When they got to the line Violet moved back a little.

"What's wrong?" Helen said.

"I'm a little bit afraid of heights. It just makes me terrified." Violet said shaking.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with us." Bob said.

"Okay." Violet got less scared.

When they got on Violet faced her fears and had fun on it. Everyone else had fun as well. When they were at the top out from the sky came fireworks.

"This is the best day ever!" Dash said.

"I agree with you Dash!" Violet said.

After the Ferris wheel and the fireworks they all went home happy and full of excitement to even sleep tonight

The End

Keep in mind I'm still losing inspiration for stories and this was something I made a long time ago and I don't have enough inspiration to make a story


End file.
